Based on a true story My story
by XxXxRaChIxXxX
Summary: This is only partly NILEY but its based on a true story :  enjoyy :


Based on a true story. My story.

**Heyy guys. I know I haven't written for a while but this one is new. Just recently I have been going through a lot with someone very close to me and it inspired me to write this. This story is based on what has been happening/happened to me over the past year with a certain person. Tell me what you think...**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Miley's POV

We were friends. Best friends in fact. I told him everything, he told me everything. When I fell, he was there to pick me up and I did the same for him. We saved each other when we thought the worst. We loved each other. He loved me as a friend; I loved him as something different though. He was everything to me; to lose him would be like ripping my heart out. I thought that our friendship would never end and eventually he would realise my love for him. I really thought he felt the same in some ways. I didn't think he would ever hurt me.

It was February and what major event is in February? Valentine's Day. That was when we truly became close. The guys in my class decided to hold a competition. All the guys had to get girlfriends by Valentine's Day and the ones who didn't would lose something. It was the night before Valentine's Day and I was talking to Nick. We were okay friends but had only been talking for a while. He told me about the competition and told me how he didn't have a girlfriend. I decided to help him out. I offered to be his girlfriend for the day. We both agreed to it but I didn't realise that I would end up falling for him.

_The next day (Valentine's Day)_

The competition was over and no one lost. All the guys had managed to get girlfriends and we had a good day. It was now lunch time and we were all hanging out but during the day I had begun to realise what an amazing guy Nick actually was. I was looking at him as he talked to everyone else. Everything he said was so meaningful, he spoke clearly and confidently. He stopped talking and the conversation changed topic so we decided to go somewhere else for a while with 2 of our friends, Demi and Joe. We spent the rest of our lunch talking and enjoying ourselves. A lot seemed right and I felt happy. I went home later that day and started talking to Nick again.

_: Hey Miles :)_

_Miles xx: Heyy. How are you going?_

_: Yeah, I'm great. I had a good day today with you._

_Miles xx: Yehh, I enjoyed spending the day with you too :)_

_: Miles?_

_Miles xx: Yehh?_

_: What would you think if I asked you to be my girlfriend after today?_

_Miles xx: I would like that._

_: Really?_

_Miles xx: Yehh :) I didn't realise who you truly were. Your an amazing person._

_: So it's settled. You, Miley Stewart are my new girlfriend 3_

_Miles xx: And you, Nicholas Grey are my new boyfriend :)_

_: Oh shit, I really gotta go, Joe has hurt himself again..._

_Miles xx: haha again... well I will talk to you later_

_: Yeah sure :) love you Miles._

_Miles xx: love you Nicholas xx_

_ * has signed out. Any messages sent will be received...*_

_2 Weeks later_

Nick and I were hanging out at lunch. We were being our usual selves, messing around, talking, laughing and plainly enjoying each other's company. I liked being with Nick. He made me realise who I was and what it meant to be with someone you really liked. Earlier that day I had been hanging out with him and my ex boyfriend was there. We started to talk and get along. Later on I realised that I still liked him. I went home that night and talked to Nick like out normal routine. Eventually he left for bed and I knew that was the last time I would talk to him that night. I went and lay down on my bed, beginning to think about all that had happened that day. I looked at the clock on my bed side table realising that about 3 hours had passed and it was now 11:30pm. I spent another couple of minutes still thinking, realising that what I was doing to Nick was wrong. I still liked Liam and I was still going out with Nick despite my feelings for Liam. I picked up my iPod Touch and opened a new email.

_To: .com_

_From: ._

_Nick,_

_I knew I probably wouldn't get the chance to talk to you again tonight so I decided that email was the best way to tell you this. I think it's wrong of me to be going out with you even though I still have feelings for Liam. I think it's best if we break up._

_Love from Miles xx_

I put my iPod down and started to cry. I did really like Nick, but I liked Liam more and frankly, I didn't even know if I was or wasn't going to get Liam back.

_11 Months later_

I finally got Liam back. After 11 months of liking Liam, I finally got him back. But there was a slight problem. Liam had changed schools and I had recently gotten grounded for a couple of months. I hardly saw him and slowly, he was becoming more and more of a jerk. I didn't like what he was turning into so I broke up with him. He took it pretty hard and so did I, but since then Nick and I had become really close friends, we were pretty much best friends. The night I broke up with Liam, Nick was there and supporting me. I think it was then that I realised I still liked Nick too.

It took some time, but eventually I told Nick the truth. I told him that I liked him and he told me he had kind of realised that. He never said if he did or didn't like me back so for then I took it as a no. I was slightly let down, but I knew that we still had our friendship and although I felt differently towards him, our friendship hadn't changed.

Christmas had passed and we were approaching New Years Eve. Nick and I had organised for us and 2 of our friends to meet up on NYE at one of our houses but at the last minute, Nick pulled out because he couldn't leave his house. Ashley (my friend) and I decided that we really wanted to see them so at 1:30am on New Year's Day, we caught a taxi to his house. We had a great time there together. We all had a beer, played spin the bottle which turned out to be an epic fail so we quit before the game had even started. At about 5:30am we started to get tired and decided to sit down for a while. I was on the couch hugging Nick and Ashley and Taylor were on the other couch looking at photos. I pulled out of the hug with Nick and looked him in the eyes. He leaned up and before I realised what was going on he kissed me. I kissed back and soon enough it turned into a make out session. Our two friends decided that it was time for us to leave after Nick and I had been making out for about an hour. I gave him a hug and another small kiss before he walked us to where the cab was picking us up.

_3 days later_

Nick and I hadn't really talked much about the kiss since New Year's Day but we both knew we had enjoyed it. Today Nick and I decided to go to the park together. I didn't know what to expect at the park but it turned out to be quite fun. We sat under a shady tree and talked for about 2 hours. I was lying down next to him with my head on his shoulder as we talked. I looked up at him from time to time and one time, he managed to catch me and he kissed me again. I don't know how long we were there for this time but it seemed like forever.

That night I went home and called him, but he was too busy to talk. I went on msn and about 5 minutes later he signed in.

_Miles xx: Heyy Nick :)_

_: Heyy_

_Miles xx: I need to ask you something._

_: Yeah, sure_

_Miles xx: What is going on between us?_

_: I don't know, but there is something that I need to tell you._

_Miles xx: Okay..._

_: I'm going out with this other girl, her name is Selena_

_Miles xx: Oh um. I gotta go._

_ *Miles xx has signed out. Any offline messages will be received...*_

Nick and I still talked afterwards as friends, but nothing was ever going to be the same. He wanted to take the blame for hurting me but I knew it was my fault. I should have known he didn't like me in that way and I shouldn't have kissed back. At times I had my doubts about whether or not I wanted him to be my friend anymore, but I knew we were still close.

We are still friends to this day, great friends in fact, but I still don't understand why he hurt me. I still love him as more than a friend, but **sometimes you have to sacrifice your happiness for the happiness of others.**

**This is the first and only chapter of this story. I know it was kinda shit but I didn't know how to put it. This is actually a personal story based on what happened to me with one of my guy friends and I thought it would make for a good story.**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Rachh xx**


End file.
